Pure Love: Blissful Moments
by Netemo Sametemo
Summary: A serious of drabbles looking into the life of our favorite couple. Each drabble is 100-500 words in length; no more, no less. UsagiMisaki in most drabbles, other Junjou pairings occasionally explored.
1. Shooting Star

**A/N:** Hi y'all! Welcome to my _Junjou Romantica_ drabble series :D The drabbles will be 100-500 words in length and will include a prompt. If you want a drabble, leave a review or send a PM, make sure to include your prompt and pairing, and I'll see what I can do :3

So, without further ado: _Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** shooting star

* * *

They had been walking down the park at night.

It was summer. The warm night air would brush their faces and occasionally play with their hair.

Suddenly, Misaki noticed a tiny sparkle in the sky. He looked up to see something bright fly though the night sky in a rush.

A shooting star.

Misaki's face beamed as a smile etched across his features.

"Look, Usagi-san," he pointed to the sky. "A shooting star!"

He took a few steps forward, folded his hands together, and closed his eyes as if making a wish.

A few moments later, he opened them again, a grin on his face, and looked at Usagi-san who was staring at him back; his face holding an unknown emotion.

Misaki frowned. "Usagi-san, don't you have anything you want to wish for?"

Usagi-san smiled then. "Now why would I do that when I have everything, I could possibly want, right here?" He said, leaning down to kiss Misaki.


	2. Warmth Pt 1

**A/N:** This is chapter two of my drabble series :D If you're surprised to see another drabble so soon, I'll let you in on a secret: I actually have plenty of them stored. Just waiting for the perfect time to spring them up ;D This one will be a special two part drabble, both totalling 200 words _exactly _-feels proud- This one's in Usagi-san's POV, the next will be in Misaki's.

_Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** Usagi-san's cold hands

* * *

Usagi-san's hands were cold.

Since his unsuccessful childhood, even after he started his career as a writer, or when he became the youngest recipient of the Naomori award, launching him into fame as an acclaimed author.

They'd always been that way. And he never expected that part of him to change. He felt cold, he _was_ cold.

Until… Misaki came into his life.

Now, whenever he held the youth in his arms (much to said youth's chagrin), or when their hands were entangled together (much to said youth's embarrassment), or as they made passionate love together.

Usagi-san would suddenly feel warm.

* * *

I kind of liked this one :D


	3. Warmth Pt 2

**A/N:** Part 2 of _Warmth,_ told in Misaki's POV. Not much to say, except that I liked delving on this one.

_Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** Usagi-san's cold hands, same as the first...

* * *

Usagi-san's hands were cold.

That's what Misaki noticed when they first started out.

Whenever their hands would meet, when Usagi-san ruffled his hair, even as Usagi-san held him in his arms, making sweet, torturous love together- he was always cold.

Then one day, Usagi-san suddenly felt warm. When Misaki would touch him, or Usagi-san would jump him (the latter happened more often), he'd feel so _warm. _

His touches, his body, _everything_- felt warm.

When Misaki inquired about this sudden change, Usagi-san looked up at him, a serene smile on his lips, and said:

"Because you came into my life."


	4. Wife

**A/N:** I decided to mellow down the seriousness of the last two chapters with this cute, fluffy one :D Reminder to all: If you want a drabble, review or PM me with your prompt and chosen pairing, and I'll do my best :)

_Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** I don't remember... I think it was how Misaki sometimes reminded me of a housewife -shrugs- :D;

* * *

"Misaki, can you fix Suzuki-san for me?"

Misaki turned to a hopeless-looking Usagi-san holding Suzuki-san, his left arm slightly torn from his body with fluff exposed from the gash.

"How did this happen?" Misaki huffed, grabbing Suzuki-san and went looking for a sewing kit.

Usagi-san started elaborating on how Suzuki-san's broken arm came to be, while Misaki started stitching him back.

"Geez! Usagi-san, what am I: your mother or personal maid?"

"Besides being my lover. I happen to think of you as my wife," he stated, nonchalantly.

"_What!"_ Misaki turned to glare at Usagi-san.

"It only seems logical. You cook, clean, do _this-and-that_ with me, and now you sew."

Misaki's only reply was throwing a mended Suzuki-san at Usagi-san.

* * *

Aww, poor Suzuki-san. Always feeling the brunt of their sexual tension ;D _What?_ You know it's true!


	5. The Little Things People Do

**A/N:** I went check my story stats and was shocked by the amount of hits this series got O_o; So I gave in and decided to upload another drabble ^^ **Reminder:** if you'd like drabble, please leave a review or PM me with your prompt and Junjou pairing, and I'll see what I can do :)

_Enjoy!_

**Extra Note: **Special thanks goes to _Chiharu Moka, _for pointing out that I uploaded the wrong drabble for this chapter the first time (I uploaded _Shooting Star_ again...). Thanks for pointing out my mistake, Chiharu :D Sorry 'bout that, guys U.U; And enjoy! Again.

**Prompt: **The little things people do... or maybe just Misaki watching Usagi-san, and noticing all his weird quirks?

* * *

Misaki thought of himself as a people watcher.

He'd notice the little things someone would do: how a person's glasses would slip down the bridge of their nose, only to be pushed back up, and for that same thing to happen again; the way a person held their chopsticks a bit funny; how a person's typically cold hands would feel so warm intertwined with his own; how a person would ruffle his hair, sending an explosion of butterflies in his stomach.

Then one day, Misaki noticed the same way Sumi-senpai held his chopsticks and he belatedly discovered: he wasn't a _people watcher_; he was a _Usagi-san watcher_.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this one, but decided on going with it anyway. Please feed the author on your way out!


	6. Don't Let Go

**A/N:** Guess what I was listening to when this idea came to mind? **Pigstar** rocks! This is _Junjou Romantica's _season one opening, _Kimi Hana_ by **Pigstar.**

The idea came to mind before I remembered that something like this happened in the first opening, too o.o; So, no need to remind me. I still decided to upload this for you guys, since this was actually one of my personal favorites.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Kimi ni aitakuta, aitakute_

Misaki was lying down on the lush green grass of the park, listening to a song by one of his favorite bands.

Then suddenly a picture formed in his mind, causing him to blush at the thought.

_I wonder…_

He tentatively lifted his arm; unsure at first, then he raised it high above his head, as if reaching for the heavens.

"_Sono te hanasanaide, hanasanaide..."_

He was surprised and shocked when another hand came down to interlace with his own. Then a smiling Usagi-san popped up in his line of vision.

"I won't ever let you go." He said before capturing Misaki's lips with his own.

* * *

**Translation Note:**

_Kimi ni aitakuta, aitakute  
_I want to see you, I want to see you.

_Sono te hanasanaide, hanasanaide  
_Don't let go of this hand, don't let go.


	7. Worth It: Special 200 word Drabble

**A/N:** This is a special 200 word drabble (Don't believe me? Count it for yourself :D). I had loads of fun writing this one and am extremely proud of it. And the prompt might have had something to do with it, too.

**Reminder:** If you want a drabble, send me a review or a PM with your prompt and chosen pairing, and I'll see what I can do :D

_Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** Misaki's future… and what actually happened.

* * *

Misaki thought that when he'd grow up, he would have graduated Mitsuhashi University; making his brother proud.

He would go on to become a hardworking civilian.

He thought he'd meet a nice, simple girl he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. They'd marry and have two kids-a boy and a girl.

That was what he _thought_ would happen.

Never once did the thought of living (more like freeloading) with the great Usami Akihiko-sama (Usagi-san for short) cross his mind.

He didn't think he'd be mooching off the above mentioned person, or that he'd be cooking and cleaning in his upscale penthouse apartment to pay for the rent.

Never once did he think he'd spend his days trying to fend off Usagi-san's advances (which were futile attempts), or trying to deal with his quirky (that's what Usagi-san called them, but Misaki thought of them more as weird) habits, or his undying confessions of love.

And never once did the thought of falling in love with Usagi-san cross his mind.

Sometimes, though, when Usagi-san would embrace Misaki, his arms strong and warm and then kiss him so sweetly, gently- Misaki would think that:

_It was all worth it. _

* * *

**E/N:** Yup! Favorite drabble. Ever. … So far.


	8. I Love You

**A/N:** If you want a drabble, leave a review or PM me with your prompt and chosen pairing, and I'll see what I can do :D

_Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** The phrase I love you

* * *

_I love you._

Misaki never comprehended the strength of those three simple words. The power in that one single phrase. The _magic._

He would always brush it off as a joke when Usagi-san would say it, thinking that he was just being his weird self or had been half-asleep. Again.

That's what he thought, until he finally got himself to say those three magical words.

And he finally understood.

He understood the strength behind it, the power in just that simple phrase. The everlasting bond just those three words created.

He still couldn't get himself to say it as much as Usagi-san did, but on those rare occasions that he did say it- he made sure to say them with all his heart and feelings.

* * *

**E/N:** Hmm… did that seem a bit OOC to anyone? I hope not… much. And darn those cheese bunnies! –runsaway-


	9. Faces

**A/N:** School just started, so updates may be slow, but don't worry. I'll always try posting up a drabble whenever I get a chance :)

_Enjoy!_

**Prompt:** Hmm… I don't remember. Something to do with true faces or something?

* * *

He always looked so gentle like that.

So _serene._

His inner child would be reflected on his face.

Even though I hate his haughty face, doing whatever he wants just because he thinks he can; his calm face when making love, never losing control and letting me see what kind of effect I had on him, and that emotionless face (the one I hated the most) whenever he hid something from me; "trying to _protect_ me" was what he'd say.

It was Usagi-san's sleeping face that I loved the most.

And then I'd declare that that was his true face.

* * *

**E/N:** Not too proud of this one, but it is exactly 100 words, so I'm ok with it.


End file.
